The following is a discussion of the relevant art, none of which is admitted to be prior art to the appended claims.
Healthy, minimally processed snack foods such as dried fruits and roasted or toasted nuts and cereals can have a positive impact on the average persons' diet and are an important and growing segment of the U.S. food industry. The development of toasted (not fried) snack foods from grain legumes are particularly desirable because these foods are naturally low in fat, and high in dietary fiber, protein, folic acid, and other nutrients. "Nunas" are a class of common beans found in the Andean region of South America. On heating, nunas pop or expand, producing a toasted, soft-textured edible product. Nunas are traditionally popped by rapidly heating them in a skillet with little or no oil (Zimmerer, 1992, Mountain Research and Dev. 12:47-61). Nunas are presently cultivated in traditional farming systems as a climbing intercrop with maize (Zea mays L) by farmers in isolated pockets of Peru and Bolivia. Nunas are adapted to cool, wet tropical highland areas, from 1,800 m to more than 2,800 m in elevation, and require 210 to 280 days to mature (Singh, 1989, Econ. Botany 43:39-57).